


No Peanuts, Please

by givebackmylifecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nerd Dean, Punk Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givebackmylifecas/pseuds/givebackmylifecas
Summary: Dean ends up in hospital when he has a severe allergic reaction to peanuts someone purposefully gives him. His boyfriend Castiel is determined to find whoever put Dean in the hospital.





	No Peanuts, Please

**Author's Note:**

> More High School fluff!  
> I don't think there are really any trigger warnings. Peanuts maybe? And possibly for a little bullying.  
> And this is loosely inspired by an episode of Freaks and Geeks.

Dean Winchester is a nerd. He knows a lot about physics, Star Trek and strangely enough, cars. He also knows that his boyfriend Castiel doesn’t really get some social cues and that he loves him for it.

What he doesn’t know, is why Castiel, the socially ignorant yet drop-dead gorgeous punk is dating him. He also doesn’t know why his classmates thought it was funny that he is allergic to peanuts.

He was simply having a conversation with his history teacher about allergies, when Gordon and Alastair decided the fact that a nut could kill him was ridiculous and started heckling him from the back of the classroom.

He also knows that the last thing he remembers before waking up in the hospital room, he now finds himself in, is biting into his sandwich in the cafeteria and thinking that it tasted strange.

He pushes himself up a bit further in the starched hospital bed, just as his mother and brother enter the room.

“Dean, honey, are you okay?”, Mary asks as she rushes over to him and envelops him in a gentle hug.

“Yeah, I’m alright.”, Dean says, his voice sounding rougher than usual.

His brother, Sam, hands him his glasses and Dean puts them on, grateful to be able to see his loved ones a little clearer. Sam has tear stains on his face and his left sleeve is damp.

“Hey, Sammy, I’m alright, see?”, Dean gestures at himself, frowning a little at the ridiculous hospital gown he’s been dressed in.

Sam sniffles and nods, before going in for a tight hug, that Dean returns with equal enthusiasm.

“Castiel is outside, if you want to see him.”, Mary says, giving Dean’s hand a soft squeeze.

Dean smiles at her. “Yeah I would, if that’s alright.”

Mary nods. “Of course, honey. Sam and I will go and get something to eat and Castiel can spend some time with you.”

She gives Dean another hug, as does Sam and they depart. Just as the door closes behind them, it is forcefully swung open again by Castiel who comes barrelling into the room as if expecting to a fight to get to Dean.

“Hey Cas.”, Dean croaks.

Cas’ face relaxes a little as he says: “Hello Dean.”, before launching himself at his boyfriend.

He peppers Dean’s face with what feels like hundreds of tiny, soft kisses, before settling into the chair beside Dean’s bed, clutching Dean’s hand between his own.

“Cas, what happened? One minute, I was eating lunch and the next I’m here.”, Dean asks and feels Castiel’s grip on his hand tighten.

“Well, you had an allergic reaction to a peanut.”, Cas says in that deep, gravelly voice that no eighteen-year-old should have.

Dean frowns. “But I was eating a ham and cheese sandwich, that doesn’t have anything remotely related to peanuts in it.”

Castiel’s face darkens, and it’s in moments like these, that Dean remembers why half the school fears and the other half wants to sleep with his boyfriend. Those electric blue eyes, ringed with black eyeliner, positively glow with wrath and anger, and the tattoos and piercings Dean finds so sexy just make Cas look dangerous.

“Well, that’s what I said to the paramedics and so they checked your lunch and…”, Cas trails off, his jaw clenching.

“And what, Cas? Tell me!”, Dean demands and Cas sighs.

“They found bits of peanut in your sandwich.”, Cas says solemnly, reaching out to stroke Dean’s face.

Dean stares at him in shock. “But, my mom made me that sandwich – She would never…”

Castiel looks sad. “No, I know, baby. They don’t know who did it.”

Dean wants to cry. He knows he isn’t the most popular guy, especially since he started dating the hottest guy in school, but he would never have thought anyone would dislike him enough to try and _kill_ him.

He does his best to blink away the tears he feels building, but some escape, running down his cheeks, only to be wiped away by Cas’ gentle fingers.

He leans forward into Castiel’s open arms and begins to cry for real.

“Shh, baby. It’s okay. You’re okay.” Cas says, trying to comfort him. “I promise I’ll find whoever did this to you and I will make them pay. They’ll not only wish they were dead, they’ll wish they were in hell because that would be preferable to what I’m going to do to them!”, Cas growls and Dean just sobs even harder.

“I don’t understand, Cas. What did I do to deserve this?”, he asks, pulling away to look at Cas.

Cas looks miserable and angry at the same time. “You didn’t do anything, I promise. I’ll take care of this, baby, don’t worry.”

Dean nods and wipes his eyes on his bedsheets, while Cas cleans his glasses for him. When he gently puts them back on Dean’s face, Cas leans in and kisses him. Dean tries to lose himself in the familiar and comforting action, but he can’t stop thinking about who could have done this to him.

Just as Cas pulls away to ask what’s wrong, a nurse arrives and tells him he has to leave so Dean can get some rest.

Castiel departs after a final kiss, promising to return tomorrow. Dean burrows deeper into his sheets and tries not to think about how much someone must despise him to have done this to him.

* * *

 

Castiel is pissed. He walks into school the next day with a face so menacing, several freshmen end up dropping books and walking into lockers to avoid him.

He's determined to find out who did this to his boyfriend. His Dean, who is so kind and gentle and so smart in so many unexpected ways, who is the only one Castiel has ever been able to open up to.

He marches through the school, cornering five people he knows were in the cafeteria near Dean the day before and threatening to break every bone in their bodies, if they don’t tell him everything they know.

He doesn’t get anywhere with any of them and is getting steadily more pissed off as the day progresses until, on his way back from lunch, he feels a timid little tug on his sleeve.

He whirls to see Kevin Tran, an AP student Dean is friends with, standing behind him.

“Um, Castiel? Could I talk to you? In private? It’s about yesterday.”, Kevin says nervously and when Castiel gives him a curt nod, the smaller boy leads him over to a small alcove under one of the school’s many staircases.

“What is it?”, Castiel asks gruffly and Kevin swallows audibly.

He takes a deep breath before speaking and Castiel is ready to shake him, so he talks faster. “Okay, you didn’t hear this from me, alright? But I heard someone put peanuts on Dean’s sandwich and I think I know who it was.”, Kevin says and Castiel takes a step forward, as Kevin shrinks away.

“Who?”, he asks and Kevin swallows again.

“Well, um, this morning, I heard Gordon and Alastair talking about Dean and Gordon said he couldn’t believe Alastair made him do that. And Alastair said something along the lines of, thinking Dean was faking the peanut allergy to get attention from the teacher, so he wanted to prove it by giving him peanuts.”, Kevin says and Castiel is already walking away, before Kevin can finish his last sentence.

He storms through the school and back into the cafeteria, where he sees Gordon and Alastair sitting at their usual table with two girls called Ruby and Lilith.

He knows Gordon is the weaker of the two, so when he reaches their table, he grabs him by the lapels and slams him onto the table top.

He hears Alastair come up behind him and sends him reeling with a well-placed elbow to the gut, without letting go of Gordon.

“What did you do to Dean?”, he yells at Gordon, who’s eyes are wide and frightened.

“N-Nothing, I didn’t-”, he stammers, but Castiel just lifts him enough to slam him back onto the table.

“Bullshit! Tell me why you put peanuts in Dean’s sandwich, or so help me God, I will start breaking your fingers, one joint at a time!”, Castiel growls and he hears Gordon whimper.

“It wasn’t my idea. It was Alastair, he said –” Gordon is cut off by their maths teacher Mr. Crowley pulling Castiel off him.

“Mr. Novak, explain yourself!”, Mr. Crowley – who is known to his students as the King of Hell for his hellish classes – roars at him.

Castiel turns to face the teacher, still livid. “These are the bastards that put peanuts on Dean’s sandwich yesterday and nearly killed him!”, he yells and Crowley blanches.

“Gordon? Alastair? Is this true?”, he demands and while Alastair just sets his jaw, Gordon nods.

“It was an accident, sir, we thought he was lying about his allergy, sir.”, Gordon says and Crowley’s whole face goes purple.

“You utter morons! Who would lie about that? That’s it, both of you to Lucifer’s – I mean, Mr. Shurley’s office! Now!”, he rasps and both Alastair and Gordon slouch out of the cafeteria. When they’re gone, Crowley rounds on Castiel. “As for you, Mr. Novak, why don’t you go see your boyfriend instead of assaulting fellow students, even if they deserve it. And tell him, he still has to hand in his last assignment, even if he did nearly die!”

Castiel raises his eyebrows in surprise, but nods and leaves to go and see Dean.

* * *

 

When he gets to the hospital, Dean is alone. He looks smaller than usual in the pure white hospital bed and Castiel could beat up Gordon all over again for making him look so sad. Dean’s expression brightens when he sees Castiel, but he still looks downtrodden.

“Hello Dean.”, Cas says, kissing Dean in greeting, who does his best to smile at him. “How are you feeling?”

Dean sighs. “I’m alright, Cas. And not that I mind, but why are you here in the middle of the day? Shouldn’t you be in school?”

Castiel grins. “Mr. Crowley told me to go see you, so I’d stop beating up members of the student body.”

“What? Why? Who have you been beating up?”, Dean asks, alarmed.

Castiel takes one of his hands and starts stroking it. “Calm down, it was just those assholes who nearly killed you, Alastair and Gordon.”

“Alastair and Gordon did this? Why?”, he asks and Castiel could cry at the anguish on Dean’s face.

“Those fucking morons, thought you were lying when you were talking about your allergies. They said, they thought you were sucking up to the teacher.”, Cas says, continuing to stroke Dean’s hands.

Dean doesn’t say anything but he looks like he’s going to cry again, so Castiel disregards the hospital’s stupid rules and climbs into bed with him. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend and pulls him against him.

They sit quietly for a long time and eventually Dean goes to sleep against Castiel’s chest. A nurse comes in and glares at them disapprovingly.

“Ordinarily, I’d tell you to leave, but since this is the first time he’s actually slept properly, I’ll let you stay.”, she says, frowning.

“Wow, how gracious of you.”, Castiel says snippily and the nurse glares at him again before leaving.

When Mary and Sam arrive later that afternoon, Castiel wakes Dean and they spend and hour or so, playing cards and reassuring Dean that Gordon and Alastair had been expelled - Mary had seen to it.

Just as the nurse arrives to throw them all out, there’s a knock on the door and in walks a tall, balding man and behind him:

“Gordon!”, Castiel growls and Dean has to grab his hand to stop him from lunging.

“I, um, I’m here to talk to Winchester and to apologise.”, Gordon mumbles as his father pushes him further into the room.

“Yeah right. Well he doesn’t want to talk to you. So why don’t you go fu-”, Castiel begins, but Dean interrupts him.

“Cas, be quiet a minute.”, Dean says and Cas glowers, but shuts his mouth. “Look Gordon, I get that you didn’t think I was allergic, or whatever, but that doesn’t excuse what you did. And I’m sorry, but I’m not ready to forgive you, so if you would please leave.”, Dean says and Gordon’s father nods and pulls his son out of the room.

“Baby, are you sure you don’t want me to give him a reason to stay in this hospital himself? Cause I can and I will, if you want me to.”, Castiel says and Dean gives him a soft smile.

“No I think enough damage has been done for one day.”, he says and they both start when they hear Mary laugh.

“Oh, Castiel.”, she says. “Hearing you talk like that, I can barely believe you’re the same boy who came up to the door and left without knocking 6 times, before asking Dean out.”

Sam and Dean snigger and Castiel looks abashed.

“Sorry, Mrs. Winchester.”, he says and she smiles at him.

“It’s fine, I’m just glad Dean has an angel like you watching over him. Now, Sam and I will say our goodbyes and leave you to say yours.”, she says, dragging a still sniggering Sam from the room.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”, Castiel asks, when they’re alone again.

Dean nods, threading his fingers through Cas’. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Like my mom said, I have a guardian angel watching over me.”

Castiel snorts. “You’re such a dork.”

“Yeah, but you love it.”, Dean says with a grin.

Castiel pulls Dean in for a kiss. “Yeah, I really do.”, he says when they break apart.

“See you, tomorrow?”, he asks Dean, as the grumpy nurse reappears to tell him that visiting hours are definitely over now.

“Yeah, but try not to get into anymore fights, I don’t want you to end up in here too.”, Dean laughs and Castiel grins.

“I’ll do my best.”, Castiel says, leaning in for one last kiss.

“Love you, Cas.”

“I love you too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I couldn't stay away from the High School Destiel, so here we are again.  
> As always, if it wasn't too terrible, drop me a Comment or a Kudos, or say hi on tumblr (@hefellfordean)!


End file.
